


A Generation to Remake the World.

by EmmaJoyMaree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Ignores cursed child, mentions of canon character deaths, mentions of other canon characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaJoyMaree/pseuds/EmmaJoyMaree
Summary: Thoughts on next gen sorting/personalities/futures.Not a full story so much as my rambling next gen headcanons written down.





	1. James, Lily, Albus + Teddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forestgreengirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/gifts).



> I own nothing, I'm just playing in J.K's sandpit.

James Sirius is a Hufflepuff.  
Growing up with teddy as an older brother, growing up on the stories of his father saving the world and his mother keeping Hogwarts strong besides Neville in the final year of the war. Give me a James that carries the names of the dead but refuses to become them. Give me a James who to whom the phrase “ride or die” couldn't be more accurate.

Lily Luna is in Slytherin.  
Lily Luna is the very best of her parents, give me a Lily who inherits parseltongue - not Albus Sev, a Lily Luna who looks at her parents legacies and says “I will be more than that” with her mother's cunning. Give me a Lily who is everything a Slytherin should be. A Lily Luna who knows why her mother doesn't like whispers in her ear and says power is more than light or dark and I will walk in the dark places and make them mine. Give me a Lily Luna that redeems Slytherin.

Albus Severus is Ravenclaw. Give me an Albus Severus who grows up knowing the stories his father tells of the men he was named after while his mother teaches know both sides of the story. Who knows that they were not black and white people. Who could never be Gryffindor. An Albus who truly believes that the end does not justify the means, who thinks there is always another way, if you can't find what it is you create a new way. Who becomes the only Alchemist since Nicolas Flamel. Give me a little bit naive youngest son who meets a boy just as scared as he is on the train and knows who he is, who his parents were and offers his hand to shake anyway.

Teddy Lupin is Hufflepuff.  
A Teddy Lupin too young to remember his parents but knows they died for loyalty, for a better world. A story where Teddy is Harry’s oldest son but never forgets his love, his loyalty for his parents. A Teddy determined to be just as loyal as his mother, who gladly follows her shadow growing up, follows it straight into Hufflepuff, a Teddy who cheers the loudest when James, his little brother joins him there. A Teddy who loves the idea, the ghost of his parents but knows and is loved and has a family he is loyal to. Who is the little orphan who will not be forgotten in a cupboard under the stairs. A Teddy who knows his legacy but only ever wears his hair pink in remembrance. A Teddy who is not defined by this. Who declares family to be more than blood. Who decides he is simply another kid who lost family to the war. Give me a Teddy who through his Hogwarts years offers Hot Cocoa to homesick first years. A Teddy Lupin with his mothers talents who inherits the Marauders map and honestly makes Minerva consider retiring within the first year. Who gets his first piercing late at night in the hufflepuff dorms with his best friend holding his hand.


	2. Rose and Hugo

Rose is in Gryffindor.  
Rose who is just as smart as her mother but inherits her father's temper. Who hears her father and Uncle Harry talking about the time he once told Harry to throw away his wand and punch someone in the nose. Who never forgets this advice. Who misses her brother but does not condemn him for his house. Who will break down the walls between the houses if she has to tear them down herself. Who uses her intelligence not for her coursework but as she grows to campaign for the dissolution of the houses in all but name, who considers sorting children and creating divides that follow them into adulthood archaic. Who becomes Head Girl. Who isn’t afraid to jump up on a table in the common room or great hall or classroom when she hears people talking badly about other houses, about other sentient species, about her family and starting an argument right there and then. Who gets up and shouts “Oi, I have a sibling/cousin/friend in Hufflepuff/Slytherin/Ravenclaw.” Who is the definition of (ง •̀_•́)ง. Who happily volunteers to be the loud, outspoken face of Lily and Hugo’s campaign to drag the Wizarding World into equality.

Hugo is Slytherin.  
With his mother's smarts and his father's skill with strategy, with a knack for politics, give me a Hugo and Lily Luna so close people forget they are only cousins. A Hugo who looks at Lily Luna and aches just as much as she does to fix the world his parents fought for. A Hugo who stands beside Lily Luna in the shadows to create a better world, the shadows that back Rose Weasley. But they’re not Voldemort, they won’t kill babies to do it. He is not Dumbledore who learnt not to hesitate when sending children to their deaths. And the old factions? The ones that like their unequal stagnant world? Well to quote Margaret Atwood, “in a gradually heating bathtub you'd be boiled to death before you knew it.” Hugo who knows there is more than one way to be powerful. Who adores his youngest cousin, his squib cousin and truly believes that not having magic does not make her any less. Equality.. Between all, that is what Hugo, Rose and Lily want. Who has a plan for his world and the ambition and cunning and skill to see it done.


	3. Fred Jr & Roxanne

Fred Jr and Roxanne in Slytherin together.   
This is what I want. When their father hears, he writes a howler congratulating them on their prank that their Uncle would be proud, but makes sure to write a letter telling them he’s proud and to give them hell. Give me a Fred Jr who is trans. A Fred who keeps her name. Weasley twins once again gracing the halls of Hogwarts, Fred and Roxanne who follow their father's footsteps, who have their fathers, their uncles skill with invention. A Fred and Roxanne whose skill on the quidditch field in only outweighed by their talents with potions. Give me Roxanne breaking Severus Snape's record as youngest potions master. Give me a Fred who learns to heal and then goes to the muggle world and learns there too. A Fred and Roxanne who could have taken their father's business and had the ambition to turn it into an Empire. But does not. A Fred and Roxanne who look at the way their father still struggles with losing his twin and vows that will not be them. Who working with Alice and Frank Longbottom revolutionize the mental health industry in the wizarding world. Who when confronted with what people say is impossible quote their Aunt Ginny “Anything's possible if you’ve got enough nerve.” Who when faced with needing something that doesn’t exist? They invent what they need. A Fred and Roxanne who convince their dad to use their work. A Fred and Roxanne who cry the day their father looks in the mirror and doesn’t. Ultimately A Fred and Roxanne who are never separated.


End file.
